


AZALEA

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fangirls, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, fangirling, subunit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Why AZALEA songs are so techno when Dia and Maru are traditional? And Kanan doesn't give off techno vibes?Because...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	AZALEA

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm sure I'm not the only one who questions this. XD**
> 
> **May you enjoy~**

In the Kurosawa household, Dia's room, AZALEA holds their first ever meeting. 

"So, I guess we should decide on the appearance of our subunit...Which will bring up the question of what our music style is-" 

"Upbeat." 

"Friendly." 

"Something up-to-date or futuristic." 

"Mirai zura~~" 

Kanan blinks a multitude of times at the barrage of descriptive she certainly did not expect, the blue haired diver clears her throat. "You sure..? It doesn't seem like something you two will like... Or even...fit with your image? Not that I mind." 

"Would you like to know, Kanan-san?" Dia asks in a more serious tone, eyes narrowing at her childhood friend.

Kanan knew Dia would say it anyway but before she could nod an okay, Maru pipes up.

"Do you want to know the future, Kanan-san!" Excitement flows out in every syllable while the noppo bread in the first year's hands get squished a little more than it would like. 

Kanan smiles a crooked smile; she knew what she was getting into when getting into this trio - strong-willed and......unique. "Tell me, please." Kanan implores teasingly. 

Dia and Maru was already at the edge of desire to vomit out their reasons so they wouldn't mind Kanan's tone anyways. And sure enough, Hanamaru begins, starry-eyed. "BECAUSE! Because of Rin-chan, zura!" 

"Eh?" Kanan was confused all over again. 

"Exactly, Hanamaru-san. It is because of Eli-san!" Dia declares with as much vigor, breathing hard and waving her balled fist of fangirl energy up and down in front of her. Hanamaru nods along, downs her noppo bread in the next few seconds and continues gushing. 

"We need energy in our songs just like Rin-chan, zura!" 

"And we need to be cool just like Eli-san!" 

"That way..." Dia and Hanamaru locked eyes and exchanged a knowing nod.

"We increase the chances of Eli-san and Rin-chan noticing us!" Dia and Hanamaru had their hands locked together as they bounced up and down. 

Kanan had her mouth agape and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. She knew Dia's cute side, of course she knew, but she certainly didn't expect Dia to reveal that little fangirl in her to their adorable junior so early on. 

Kanan chortles, holding her stomach as tears started to form at her eyes. 

"Kanan-san..?" Dia asks worriedly. 

Hanamaru was searching for tissues to bring over. "Here, Kanan-san. Is everything alright.., zura?" 

Kanan takes a deep breath as she wiped the tears off. "I'm okay...I'm better than okay." Kanan stands up to meet Dia's and Hanamaru's enthusiasm. "Let's go with techno style then." 

Dia and Hanamaru looks to each other, a smile blooming on their faces. 

"I think that will be AZALEA's theme. Flowers of the future... And secretly a fangirl of Eli and Rin." 

"Add the honorific, Kanan-san. Eli-san is our senior in the idol industry and older than us." Dia chided though her smile clearly approved of Kanan's ideas. 

Hanamaru was pensive. "What's techno, zura?" 

Now it was Kanan and Dia who exchanged a look before they shared a chuckle. "We will explain it to you." 

"Let her hear the songs." Kanan reached for her phone in her pocket. 

Dia nods. "That's a good way to start." 

Hanamaru beams as she joined her seniors at the table. 

Kanan searches for good techno music to share and explore as she looked up to see Dia and Hanamaru exchanging information about Eli and Rin from that legendary school idol group μ's... 

Kanan smiles to herself as she clicks into a video on YouTube. "Here." 

_I think Eli and Rin would be proud of the both of them. Right, Honoka?_

**Author's Note:**

> **The last part is totally to get people's eyes to widen. And go, hold up! Kanan knows Honoka?? XD  
> **
> 
> **At least, I hope it did. hahahaha.  
> **
> 
> **Let's just say I wanted an excuse to motivate myself into continuing my Honoka x Aqours stories. And decided to add that here :P  
> **
> 
> **But also because I think Kanan would be a fan of Honoka? What do y'all think? Hmm OwO  
> **
> 
> **But before that!! XD How did you find this little story?  
> **
> 
> **I was chatting with some friends about how AZALEA being techno is so funny when they have Dia and Maru in the trio. And then I was hit by this idea - the whole scene played in my head and I just...decided to write it out for everyone to see XD  
> **
> 
> **Last but not least, you know I'm a ChikaYou fan so...~ Please vote D for the next Duo-Trio Collection! ^w^ -laughs- If you feel like it :D**


End file.
